


sororicide's an ugly word

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Death, Drabble, Sadstuck, hswc br1, language i guess?? there's one swear word, no capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's still your sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sororicide's an ugly word

it's a final stand, and neither wants to move, so instead they stare each other down, strangers & sisters at the same time, best friends and enemies at the same time, but the word means the exact same anyway.

vriska's head is held high, her lips curled into the untamed arrogance she had mastered over the sweeps. her eyebrows are raised in dull amusement, not unlike a cat staring at a struggling mouse caught in between its paws that it deigned to let struggle for a little while. her sword is in her hand, but she hasn't raised it. she doesn't think terezi will do it. she doesn't think she is going to die.

duly, you think that vriska hasn't changed all these sweeps. she's still the girl you talked about flarping and legacies long into the day, hiding from the sunlight with your computer and waking up late in the day over it, head on the keyboard and dark circles under your eyes. she's still the girl you once knew, sewing flarping costumes of the neophyte and the marquise and laughing, even if her costume of pirate grandeur has twisted into garish orange and ridiculous red boots. 

she's still your sister.

"vriska," you say, and there's no bartering here. "don't make me do it."

"you wont," she's so sure, and you waver. you killed many on alternia, but none were vriska and none were your sister.

"i will."

"you wont," she says again, and she glances up, then at her wrist, as if checking the time. it's bullshit. vriska's never worn a watch in her life. "well, pyrope, it does seem that i must be leaving now, and it does seem like i'm still alive. them's the breaks, right? it's okay, neophyte, not everyone has the guts to-"

you cut her off by thrusting your canesword into her stomach. she cries out, "fuck! terezi!" and then she coughs and she coughs up blood and you pull it out and shove it into her heart and she falls.

it is that moment that you decide to stop calling her your sister.

sororicide's an awful word, you know.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really terribad so
> 
> the prompt was;
> 
> "I'm curious. After killing me what is it you're planning on doing next?" Captain Barbossa, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
> 
> my dreamwidth is absolutecapriciousness, as is my writing blog


End file.
